


Bedroom Hymns

by iggypup87



Series: Pantheon [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kayfabe Compliantish, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Internalized Homophobia, Rimming, Succubi & Incubi, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a match, AJ notices something different about Roman. And ever since AJ can't quite shake certain thoughts about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> Boy howdy, this thing ran away from me. Takes place post 5/5/2016 Smackdown.  
> Special thanks to SpaMightWrite for betaing!

The damn bell had rung.

AJ had tried save Anderson from the submission but had fallen on the mat, grabbed. Just when AJ had wiggled free, the damned bell rung. A match that had been so close ended in yet another defeat.

Angry, AJ looked up only to have Roman lock eyes. AJ blinked a few times. For a split second, he thought Roman’s eyes had turned black. AJ blinked again. They were still black. The color of midnight in fact and it felt like a cold night breeze blew across his hot body.

Roman had stood up. AJ, transfixed by those eyes, followed. A weird force compelling him to stand straight. 

Roman’s eyes were not the only thing that had transformed. Roman’s body aura glowed midnight, accenting his shimmering handsome body. And since when did Roman’s damp hair look so soft? And moving like it had a mind of its’ own? AJ could have sworn he could see the night sky on every strand. 

AJ ran his hand through his hair. He couldn’t look away. The air around him was heavy and his lungs felt like they were going to collapse. But not if his heart busted out of his chest first from beating so fast. AJ licked his lips as he focused on Roman’s.

There was a thought. A thought about how soft those lips probably feel. Against AJ’s skin, his neck, and even his own lips. AJ shuddered thinking of Roman just planting a kiss right now. He blinked and swallowed. Roman could take him right now, in front of the audience, and kiss him. 

And AJ wouldn’t mind.

Suddenly, Roman’s black eyes widened. One blink and they were back to celestial blue. Roman looked distraught while the heavy air lifted.

AJ shook his head. What had just happened?

\-------  
The shower wasn’t helping. If anything, it had made it worse. Instead of the chilling blast, the cold water only reminded AJ of Roman’s sweat. How it glistened against Roman’s well sculpted muscles.

AJ turned off the water and leaned against the shower wall. It had been an hour and all he could think about was Roman. While this had not been anything new, the thoughts were intense. AJ thought how he wanted to drag his tongue across those abs. He imagined Roman roughly pushing downwards with those big, strong hands. All before those strong hands lace his hair, yanking it and forcing AJ’s hot mouth on--

NO. No no no no and more no. AJ was not, in any shape or form, gay. He couldn't be having thoughts of Roman like that. Every now and then admiring his body, sure, but never _those_ thoughts.

But his aching hard cock betrayed him. He imagined Roman’s stern blue eyes locking gazes while those thick fingers twisted and stretched his ass.

AJ banged his head against the cold tile. His hand snaked down his stomach before his fingers ghosted the head. He swiped his slit, smearing pre-cum and wrapped his hands around the base. 

He gently squeezed. A pleasurable jolt ran up his spine. AJ’s lips parted while he stroked. AJ other hand crept slowly down while he thought of Roman gripping his hips. A thumb swipe to the head and pointer teasing his entrance coupled with the thought of Roman teasing AJ. Cockhead pressing against his hole before pushing inside.

AJ gasped when he pushed his fingers inside. It amazed him how good it felt just thrusting the two fingers. In and out, he thought of Roman’s dick inside. He whimpered when he twisted the fingers inside and they brushed against _something_ that felt wonderful.

He stroked faster, thinking of Roman’s soft hair brushing against his back and that thick tongue running along his spine.

 _You feel so good, Styles,_ Roman would whisper before licking the shell of AJ’s ear. 

AJ shuddered at that very thought and his stomach tighten. One last stroke and twist of his fingers and he finally felt relief.

Or so he had thought . While he had felt the endorphins and release, he was still hard. AJ groaned. Not only did he just finger himself into an orgasm, he didn’t even come. He took a deep breath and exited the shower. 

Drying himself off, he tried to think of other things. Video games. Hockey. Naked Hulk Hogan on a wrecking ball. Just anything that could take his mind off the urges he was feeling. But his mind kept going back to Roman. His beautiful face wearing a smug smile. Those long, beautiful locks clinging to his muscled shoulders. And the way that vest sometimes hang, almost exposing his chest. AJ wanted to unzip that vest….

Those thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Crap,” AJ muttered. He grabbed his sweat pants and put them on. The knock repeated, louder.

“I’m coming” AJ shouted. He swallowed, hoping that this was just a quick meeting or good night with a friend. That way he could just say his good nights, not open the door wide and let someone know about this embarrassing situation.

Or, the person could be Roman. AJ’s heart sunk as he was greeted by the large Samoan. Roman’s eyes went wide before a smirk formed on his handsome face.

“Of all people,” Roman said.

“‘Of all people’ what?” AJ asked through his teeth, opening the door wide.

Roman laughed before brushing AJ’s bangs. That small gesture made AJ shiver. His face heated as Roman’s deft touch traced down. It then cupped AJ’s chin, pulling up and tight.

AJ stared at Roman’s lips. He wanted more than anything for Roman to lean in and kiss him. Hell, the soft brush against his lips sent a shiver down his spine. Panting, he finally looked up.

His eyes went wide after meeting the dark midnight again. Roman licked his lips and leaned in.

“Sleep it off.”

Suddenly, AJ felt heavy. Too heavy. His eyelids fluttered and the last thing he remembered was falling against Roman.

\--

AJ panted, wrapping his strong legs around Roman’s abdomen. His hips arched, meeting Roman’s thrusts hard. Roman’s hands gripped tight, driving himself deeper. A growl escaped Roman’s intense face before he spanked AJ’s butt.

“God, AJ,” Roman said, rubbing the reddened skin, “Your ass feels so good. So tight around my dick.”

Roman angled his hips and started thrusting hard against that spot. AJ tighten around him. A loud moan escaped from his lips and his head arched against the pillow. He noticed Roman’s outline glowing midnight blue. 

Suddenly, every feeling intensified. Roman’s languid, deep thrust became faster. Between the constant stimulation of his prostate and Roman’s hand jerking him off, that familiar tight feeling around his stomach formed. it wasn’t long before he came.

 

AJ jerked awake, covered in cold sweat and panting. He gripped the sheets tight, trying to process how he got into his bed. The last thing he remembered was falling against Roman. Then there, nothing much but falling asleep. From there, the intense dream he had just experienced.

AJ clutched the sticky sheets, feeling better than he was before, where nothing could stop him from thinking about Roman. It had been such a fog that AJ wondered how he even came back to his hotel bed.

Roman must have carried him into the bed. But why? And why did he have such intense fantasies about him? AJ was used to having a thought here or there about Roman. Whether it was in the locker room or after a match, little thoughts crept in but AJ pushed the impure thoughts aside.  
It wasn’t normal to have thoughts about a man like that, after all.

But he could push those aside and they were never this intense. Never did he actually feel an undying need for Roman. Like nothing on god’s green earth could quench that feeling. 

AJ thought of the ring. Roman’s glow. His midnight eyes. Feeling cold. How he drank up Roman’s beauty but didn’t feel satisfied. Then he thought of the recent visit; what Roman said. Falling asleep suddenly. The dream. There had to be some connection.

AJ got out of bed and stormed off to Roman’s room. He had questions.

\---

“It’s two in the morning,” Roman groaned, rubbing his eyes. “Can’t this wait till tomorrow?”

AJ shook his head, hating that this man had the nerve to sleep shirtless. Every accented muscle was on display making it hard for AJ to even concentrate.

“What the hell just happened to me?”

“Nothing,” Roman said, closing the door, “Go back to sleep”

AJ, however, wedged his foot and arm in the door before it could even slam shut. “ ‘Nothing?!’ I just…” AJ looked away and blushed. How could he admit to Roman he had a wet dream about him? Or masturbated to a sex fantasy involving him? Or even wanted to be kissed in the ring? AJ licked his lips and looked up, eyes narrowing.

“I don’t know what just happened but I know it had something to do with the ring tonight. And I want answers.”

“You saw nothing in the ring and I have no idea what you’re talking about so why don’t you-”

“Your eyes. They became black. Twice. And both times freaky things happened to me.”

Roman chuckled. “What freaky things? Styles, you didn't look too hot so I decided to be nice. I took you back to your hotel room.”

AJ bit his lip. That’s not what happened at all. Roman was hiding something for sure. AJ straighten up. His blue eyes narrowed and burned.

“You told me ‘of all people’ when you came to my room. What did that meant?”

“AJ, if you’re having weird dreams about me-”

AJ’s face turned beet red “How did you even know?”

“Lucky guess,”

“Roman, quit dodging my questions! Now I sure as hell know your eyes are not pitch black. I also know what I heard. Now are you going to answer my questions or not?”

Roman sighed, “You stubborn fool. You’re in over your head….”

“I want answers.” AJ was not going to budge. What happened to him was too surreal. And he knew that it had something to do with the ring tonight.

Roman bit his lip before opening the door wide. AJ swallowed before stepping inside Roman’s hotel room.

“Have a seat,” Roman said, closing the door behind him. AJ sat down on the soft bed. His fingers laced the covers, gripping them tightly. He watched Roman pacing the room.

Roman ringed his hands and looked at AJ “AJ there’s a lot you don’t know about this industry. You think you do, but you don’t” Roman raised his finger right when AJ opened his own mouth.

“There are supernatural beings. It’s complicated and I can’t really explain everything to you. But just know you saw what I am tonight.”

“What are you then?”

“People called me a lot of things through the centuries. The closest to your understanding would be a succubus. Or an incubus. I forgot which one humans use to describe the male type.”

“Are you high?” AJ said. His face twisted in utter confusion. Supernatural beings in the wrestling world? And Roman is one of them? What a load of crap. “First you’re claiming you’re the guy now you’re claiming you’re some supernatural creature…”

Roman’s laugh sent shivers.

“Think about it, will you? How else do you explain what happened tonight? You saw my eyes change color. Also if you don't think I didn't notice the boner you were sporting earlier, you’re dumber than I thought.”

AJ blushed. His eyes narrowed, glaring into Roman’s smug face. After a pregnant pause, AJ finally spoke 

“So why did it happen?”

“Styles, I feed off of sexual energy. And I haven't fed for while So my powers just activated.”

“So I’m not..I really don't feel attracted to you?”

Another laugh “AJ, I thought nobody saw my activation but then I looked into your eyes. I didn't want to believe it till I went-”

“Believe what?”

“Styles, my powers only work if you’re attracted to me already. If it didn't, well there would be more people like you tonight from the ring.”

AJ’s face met his hands. How...no. He wasn't. He couldn't be. Sure he looked at guys before but he knew it wasn’t right. Something you did every now and then but bury.

AJ chewed on his lip, looking over Roman’s well defined body. A body that he admitted he gazed at a few times. More than a few times. But it was just admiring Roman’s rock hard body. Nothing wrong with admiring that while he’s toweling off in the shower.

Suddenly AJ had those thoughts again. Of Roman pinning him in the shower and kissing his neck. All while running his large hands over AJ’s body.

AJ looked up. Roman’s eyes were not dark but they were smugly staring at him. Almost as if sizing him up or looking for a reaction. AJ wasn't sure but his face flushed red, either way.

“I-” AJ spoke but couldn't find words. “Your powers aren't active are they?”

Roman shook his head. “AJ, I don't like using them to get people.” Finally that damn smirk formed “Why, are you thinking of me?”

“No!”

“You’re a phenomenal liar,” Roman said, approaching him. “It’s all over your face.”

AJ was now standing toe to toe with Roman. He didn't know how to react but Roman’s hot breath against his face was so intoxicating. And Roman’s smirk on those soft lips needed to be wiped clean.

AJ leaned up and kissed Roman. His lips were softer than silk. Something he never thought was possible. 

Roman, however, quickly pulled away. His eyes were wide and he placed his hands on AJ’s shoulders.

“AJ, you don't understand. If you come in contact with me like this you _will be_ in a state like you were in before. And you will _not be able to control yourself.”_

AJ only had been wondering why the hell he kissed Roman. Much less the dangers that would come. Whatever Roman was, clearly it something that Roman felt the need to warn him about.

AJ licked his lips. Despite the warning, though, AJ was sure. He had to know whether or not he was gay. And there was only one way to find out.

AJ took Roman’s wrist and smiled. “Think I can't handle you?”

Roman pushed AJ’s hand away and sneered. “AJ, I am being serious. This is dangerous”

“Roman, come on. I gotta know….” AJ looked away, not sure how to phrase he was curious.

Roman didn’t respond. He just traced his hand over AJ’s neck. AJ’s face flushed and looked back at Roman. Roman, however, did not meet his gaze. Instead, a concentrated look eyed over AJ’s body.

His hand traveled more, adding the other hand as it got to AJ’s chest. AJ’s breath hasten as a soft touch traced over his pecs. Roman chuckled, swiping his thumb over AJ’s nipple.

AJ gasped, feeling his sweat pants actually grow tight. A moan escaped his lips as Roman rolled his nipple between his fingers. The other hand traveled south, running a pointer finger along AJ’s trail and abs.

AJ thrust up, right when Roman pulled away. 

“There, you’re gay. Now go and jerk off with this new found knowledge.”

AJ mewled, “Not after you teased me like that. Come on, Roma-”

“AJ, I may not like you. We may be enemies right now, but I am not going force-”

AJ’s eyes shot open, “Roman, this isn’t fo-” his mouth then closed shut and he looked away. “I… may have always liked you.” AJ clung the sheets, looking down at them and praying to god his hair was hiding his face. AJ didn’t know he could blush so much. “I thought it wasn’t normal or I wasn’t normal to think you were beautiful. And just always wondered what it’d be like to… you know.”

Weight shifted on the bed as Roman sat beside. His hand traced the back of AJ’s while the other brushed his hair. Roman hooked the strands behind AJ’s ear and traced his cheeks.

“AJ,” Roman cupped AJ’s chin and pushed up. AJ matched his eyes, seeing compassion shine through. Roman leaned closer, taking a deep breath, “it’s normal to think about that.” Roman wet his lips and brushed them gently against AJ’s. “You’re normal.”

AJ opened his mouth, as if to reply but Roman covered it with his own. AJ closed his eyes. He exhaled as Roman’s tongue probed his mouth. It pushed against the roof. AJ pressed his tongue against Roman’s. A wonderful jolt went through his body.

AJ sucked on Roman’s tongue, drawing it more inside. It darted along his, and that jolt came once more. His toes curled while Roman pushed him down against the bed. AJ got lost against the nice cotton while Roman’s hand roamed down his naked side.

Roman parted away, kissing his way towards AJ’s ear. He licked the shell and AJ shuddered.  
Roman gently pulled the lobe. His hand traveled lower and cupped AJ’s crotch. His thumb graced AJ’s erection. 

AJ squirmed and gasped. He thrust up against Roman’s stroking hand, enjoying the friction the cotton created.

“What have your thoughts been about me?” Roman whispered against his ear. AJ didn’t know if Roman was joking but his hand tighten around his cock. “It’s important,” Roman said before dragging his tongue against AJ’s neck.

AJ bit back a moan, “I… thought of you kissing me in the ring tonight.”

Roman chuckled, vibrating wonderfully against AJ’s sensitive neck, “Can’t do that. What else?”

AJ looked away. That was a grave mistake because Roman grazed his teeth across his adam’s apple. AJ couldn’t hold back a moan anymore and thrust up once more.

“Don’t be shy. It’s important… trust me” Roman said before taking a soft bite.

AJ squirmed, “In… in the shower I thought of blowing you. You grabbing my hair and gettin’ all rough.” Roman dragged his tongue along the bite, “I... I... may have fingered myself thinking about you bending me over, fingering me, and screwing me through the bed.”

Roman kissed the same spot, “what did you dream about?”

“That… that pin. Where my legs are right above your shoulders and I can feel you against me? You’re doing me like that. Driving deep and slow while I… have my..” AJ gasped as Roman sucked the skin, “legs wrapped around… you… God… Roman, please.”

Roman did that awful smug laugh. He withdrew from AJ but not before smacking his thigh, “Who would have known you were such a kinky little bitch?”

AJ, however, felt fire where Roman bit him. His breathing hitched and he mewled while the blaze spread throughout his body. He barely noticed Roman digging through his bags and throwing a box of condoms on the bed.

He did, however, feel a slimy finger against his lips. AJ, instinctively, licked and was greeted by artificial peach flavor.

AJ’s eyes fluttered open. He gasped watching Roman coat his hard dick up. He licked his lips, thinking it was better than his fantasies. The fire spread and his eyes widened, wanting nothing more than Roman.

AJ sat up and crept towards Roman, whom was rolling a condom over himself. His body burned to be touched again. He licked his lips watching Roman lube up. AJ couldn’t help himself and launched himself towards Roman.

He steadied himself against Roman’s legs and darted his tongue along his abs. AJ’s body shuddered, enjoying the warm contact against his tongue. His tongue darted down and dipped into Roman’s belly button. Roman laced his hands through AJ’s hair. AJ nipped the skin down and was rewarded by a throaty moan.

AJ then gripped Roman’s dick. He licked his lips and stared. AJ couldn’t believe he was doing this and wondered if this was just another vivid fantasy. Roman rubbed his neck, reminding AJ that this is real. 

AJ opened his mouth wide and plunged. The artificial peach hit his tongue and he lapped it up. His cheeks hollowed around as he sucked hard, trying to get as much as he could. His enthusiasm was met with resistance, however. AJ gagged as the head pushed into his throat.

“Ease up a little, tiger,” Roman said, stroking AJ’s cheek, “Use your hand for the rest.”

AJ didn’t pull off but he looked up. His eyes narrowed and he pressed his tongue against the throbbing vein. AJ smiled around Roman’s dick hearing the moan that drew out. AJ swirled his tongue again. Roman’s smug look greeted his and Roman gripped AJ’s hair.

“Relax your throat. Trust me.”

AJ took a deep breath and was meet with Roman’s thrusting. AJ cupped his tongue, letting the underside get stroked while Roman pushed in and out. Eventually, Roman pushed deep. AJ met him, taking all of him in and gagging only a little this time. AJ muffled moans harmonized with Roman’s deeper ones. 

A couple of thrusts before Roman pulled AJ’s head off. AJ pouted, wanting to continue. Roman wiped off a bit of lube on AJ’s lips, laughing.

“You sure you never sucked dick before? Because you’re a natural.”

AJ smirked, shaking his head. A swell of pride filled his chest while Roman smiled back. The smile radiated, melting away any first time nerves AJ had. Roman teased AJ’s waistband. AJ lifted his hips, allowing Roman to swiftly strip his sweatpants. Roman’s steel blue eyes wandered AJ’s naked body. He licked his lips and squeezed AJ’s butt.

“AJ, you look so delicious.” 

AJ squirmed, feeling Roman trace a long finger along the cleft.

“Turn over, I got a surprise for you” Roman said, moving his hand away. It felt like someone yanked the blankets off AJ’s sleeping body. AJ whimpered, arching his body, offering it to Roman so he can be touched again.  
Roman caressed AJ’s face and AJ leaned into the the touch. Their eyes met and AJ could swear that they looked more blue. “You’ll like it, trust me.”

AJ nodded and turned around. Right when he laid on his stomach, Roman gripped his hips, forcing his ass in the air. Strong hands gripped and kneaded AJ’s firm butt cheeks. AJ gasped while Roman spread them. His eyes went wide when he felt hot breath against his hole.

Then something long and wet stroked it. AJ gripped the bed sheets, choking back a moan.  
AJ’s jaw slacked and his eyes fluttered while Roman’s long tongue traced slow circles. His hips bucked back, trying to get more contact.

Roman licked and nipped the cleft, pressing two of his slick fingers against AJ’s hole. Another lick and Roman pressed his fingers inside. AJ’s eyes went wide. He was surprised that he took Roman’s thick fingers so easily. Once more, Roman curled them and pressed them against his prostate. All while licking the edge of his stretched hole. 

AJ’s toes curled. Moans escaped his mouth as Roman developed a pattern. AJ gasped when Roman inserted two more digits. Wet lips placed kissed along AJ’s firm cheeks while Roman spread his fingers, preparing him.

“Roman, please,” AJ gasped.

“‘Roman, please,’ what?” Roman said back, curling all four fingers and stimulating AJ’s prostate.

AJ clenched the bed sheets so hard that his nails were actually digging into his palms. 

“I need you inside me. Please, I need you--aaah...” AJ pleaded. 

AJ grit his teeth as Roman smacked his ass. One last finger curl before Roman slowly pulled his fingers out. Roman kissed a trail up AJ’s spine to his ear. AJ hissed while Roman’s long, warm hair hit his back. 

“In a minute,” Roman whispered, hot breath hitting AJ’s ear hard before he nibbled.

Roman then withdrew completely. Another loud smack and AJ groaned. His body already missed the warmth of Roman. He didn’t even make out Roman’s steps entering the tiled bathroom. AJ turned on his back and cried out. 

His thoughts went into Roman coming back into the room. Growling and jumping on the bed. AJ couldn’t remember his fingers slipping down and pressing inside himself. His hips push down while he thought of Roman pushing his cock inside.

That familiar flush rushed over his body. All AJ could think about was Roman again as he tried to push his fingers deeper. A large hand caught his wrist.

“You just couldn’t wait, could you?” Roman said, pulling AJ’s wirst away. AJ whimpered, opening his eyes. He gasped. Roman’s eyes, they were again midnight blue. Sparkling and enticing. Just glaring into them made AJ flush warm.

Roman let go of AJ’s wrist and moved his hand up AJ’s face. The stroke was like an inferno against AJ’s skin. He leaned into the touch and kissed Roman’s glowing palm.

AJ locked eyes with Roman. Without thinking, he spread his legs and licked his lips. He needed Roman. His body ached and he knew that there was no way to cure it besides this.

Roman’s midnight eyes stayed with AJ’s. He didn’t break contact as he slowly rolled a condom over his thick cock. Roman smirked, licking his lips as stroked lube over it.

AJ licked his own lips, eyes darting down at the show. His heart raced, wanting Roman to just stop teasing and enter him now.

Roman lifted AJ’s hips, putting his legs over his shoulders. AJ hooked his legs, not an easy thing to do when Roman is teasing his hard dick against AJ’s ass.

Roman gripped AJ’s thighs tightly. “Ready?” he asked, stroking AJ’s thigh.

AJ opened his mouth but nothing came out. All he could do was nod. That nod was all Roman needed. 

AJ let out a loud gasp feeling Roman fill him up inch by inch before Roman settled. He squirmed, knowing that Roman was just letting him adjust but he just wanted to feel Roman move.

Roman stroked AJ’s thigh, laughing, “Impatient, aren’t we?” AJ glared, noticing Roman was glowing blue. Roman’s glowing hand reached down and stroked AJ’s abs. The touch sent electricity shooting throughout AJ’s body. AJ threw back his head and moaned.

Right then Roman started to move. He rotated his hips, starting a languid pace. AJ couldn’t believe how wonderful it felt being empty only to be filled again. Every other rotation brushed past his spot, sending pleasurable shocks throughout his body.

It didn’t take long before Roman sped up. AJ’s body shook at every powerful thrust. Somehow he found the strength to push back. He groaned at how every thrust caused Roman’s dick to drive deeper inside him.

AJ’s eyes fluttered open. Roman’s skin had a midnight blue ripple coursing throughout. It hypnotized him.

“So..beautiful,” AJ finally spoke only to moan as Roman’s incredibly hot hand stroked his neglected hard on. AJ’s eyes closed. His toes curled against Roman’s back. All thoughts went out the window.

Warm, thin strands wrapped around AJ’s body. He gasped loudly as one last thrust sent him over the edge. His eyes only saw stars and he felt like his energy was being zapped out of him. AJ toes uncurled and his eyes fluttered opened.

He didn’t notice Roman’s own erratic thrusting. His own vision was blurred but he could have sworn he saw the night sky as a body, hair wild and wrapping around every part of him before he passed out.

AJ came to later surrounded by warm water. He dipped his head inside, letting the water relax all of his aching muscles. Large hands lifted his head up and then lathered his thick hair.

“You have to find a way to sneak back. I doubt you want rumors of the Phenomenal One staying the night with his enemy.” A familiar, velvet voice told him.

AJ groaned. That’s right. It wasn’t a dream. He had just slept with Roman. Once more, he enjoyed it. The final thing was Roman wasn’t lying about being… whatever he said he was. The glowing night sky body was hovering over him, washing his sweaty, aching body.

Once more, he wasn’t sure if he wanted this to be his last encounter. He licked his lips before looking up at Roman, still trying to process his form.

“That was...amazing.”

Roman kissed AJ’s forehead, “Well, your ass was phenomenal.” He smirked and winked.

“Ha-ha. Very funny,” AJ said before Roman dunked his head back into the water. 

Strong finger massaged his scalp. It got AJ’s brain turning. Were there others like Roman? Did he meet them already? So many questions but there was one that was truly lingering on AJ’s mind.

“Hey, Roman?”

“Hm?”

“...If...you know..you need to feed. I…” AJ looked away, blushing yet again, “I wouldn’t mind doing it again.

Roman kissed his forehead, “I’ll let you know.”

AJ smiled while Roman worked on his back. He closed his eyes, enjoying the knots being rubbed out. He had other questions but he figured to wait until morning. Right now, AJ was going to enjoy Roman’s post cotial care.


End file.
